Living Father
by SilverLilac07
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Inu no Taisho didn't die in the fire. The whole story of Inuyasha is about to be rewritten. What knew things await our hero's and what old things never came to play?
1. Chapter 1

"Shikon no what?" A young girl regretfully asked, once again having to listen to her grandpa's old feudal tales. "Shikon no Tama my girl. The jewel of four souls." He replied, completely oblivious to her boredom. "You don't think tourists are actually going to buy these dumb key chains, do you?" The young girl was holding a lucky charm key chain with a small blue jewel dangling from the bottom. Her grandpa put on a serious face and continued.

"That is not just a key chain," He started. " That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel witch..." But before he could say anything else, Buyo, the family cat, started to play with the jewel that The girl was holding onto. The girls grandpa cleared his throat as to get her attention, and began speaking once again.

"As I was saying, the crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel witch.." Unfortuatley the girl played no head to her grandpa's story, but instead continued to play with the cat, holding the jewel out so that the cat would have to reach for it. The cat reached to far and fell over on it's side. The old man took this chance to try and finish his tale.

"An ancient jewel.." But once again he was interrupted by the anxious girl.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?!" She exclaimed excitedly, completely changing the subject. Her grandpa sighed and gave up trying to give his granddaughter a history lesson about the ancient jewel.

"I had planned to wait another day but..."

"So you did get something!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Come on, hand it over."

The old man searched through his old pile of replicas and took out a plain white box. He gently handed it to his granddaughter, and she quickly snatched it from his hands. She opened the box prepare for a big surprise, only to be disappointed when she took the dried up old foot in her hand.

"That my dear, is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp, which..."

The girl handed the old dried up hand to the cat saying. "Here Buyo, eat." and with that the cat took the foot and casually walked out of the room. All while her grandpa freaked out. "Ahh, that's an antic!" He exclaimed reaching for the foot, falling face first on the floor.

'Replica this, authentic that. Here everything got a story.' The young girl thought.

"Why these pickles are full of history." The old man said, sitting at the dinner table with his daughter and two grandkids.

"Not half as full as you are." The young girl retorted.

'The thousand year old sacred tree. The legend of the hidden well. I've heard these stories all my life, and I've never believed a word of it. That is til today. My fifteenth birthday.

The sun shone brightly, telling the citizens of Tokyo that a new day has come. The door to the Higurashi house flew open as a young girl in a green and red middle school uniform stepped outside.

"I'm leaving!" She called out as she made her way to the steps of the shrine. She stopped shortly after noticing her younger brother standing by the door of the old well. He was holding a food tray with fish in it.

"Hey, what are you.." She began walking towards him.

"Nothing." He replied turning around to face her.

"You're not supposed to play in there."

"I'm not, it's the cat." He said looking into the dark and creepy shrine.

"Did he go down to the well?"

"Buyo." The boy called hoping that the cat would show. "I don't know where else he could be."

"So go down." The girl stated kneeling down next to her little brother.

"But why do I gotta be the one." He complained, not wanting to go down into the dark and scary place by himself.

"Because you're the one that's looking for him."

Then all of a sudden a scratching noise could be heard from down inside. The girls little brother , startled by the noise, jumped behind his sister's back. "Ahh, somethings down there!" He said, cowering in fear.

"Uh yeah, the cat." The girl simply stated turning to face her little brother. Finally she sighed and decided to get the cat herself. She stood up and made her way down the steps of the well. As she got to the bottom she heard the same scratching noises as before, but this time it was coming from... ' that sound, from inside the well.' Then all of a sudden she felt something brush by her legs, and instincts took control of her body as she let out a yelp. Her little brother, frightened by the sound freaked out as well. It wasn't until she looked down that she noticed it was their cat, Buyo, who was rubbing himself on the girls leg slowly letting out a soft pur. The girl lifted up the cat as her brother quickly commented on her freak out.

"You make fun of me cause I'm scarred, and then you're al AAHH!"

"Look who's talking mr. why do I have to go." She retorted as she spun around to face him, still holding the cat. Then once again there was a scratching noise coming from the well, and without warning the well burst open in a pillar of blue light.

"Sis, behind you!" But before anyone could do anything else The young teenage girl was dragged back into the well, dropping the cat, and falling deeper and deeper into an endless blue void. The girl could feel the tightening grip on her arms as she was slowly turned around. She gasped in horror as she was face to face with a huge centipede lady. She had a pale complexion and her eyes were as cold as a blizzard.

"Alive, oh to be alive once more." The creature spoke her skeleton body regaining its former life. "Already my strength returns."

The girl tried to worm her way out of the creatures grasp, but her struggling didn't aid her one bit.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me." She demanded sticking out her long tounge, licking the young girls face.

"What are you doing?" The girl, disgusted by the creature finally broke free of her grasp. "Let go!" She cried out as she shoved her hand in the creatures face. A bright light eminated from her hand as it shot the centipede lady away, but not before severing one of the six arms of mistress centipede.

"Wretched girl, I must have the sacred jewel!" The creature exclaimed as she fell deep into the abyss, leaving the young girl slowly floating down in the same direction.

"The sacred jewel?" She wondered as she slowly came to a stop, landing at the bottom of the well.

"I guess I must have fallen in the well." She said to herself as she looked up. 'Maybe I bumped my head or...' She looked around the well ans spotted the severed arm of the creature. "Uh, maybe not." She finished, still a little freaked out. "Either way." She stood up and shouted.

"Hey Souta, get grandpa!" Hoping that he was still there. When there was no reply she realized that she had to get out of the well on her own. So she grabbed onto the green vines that was hanging on the side of the well.

"He probably took of, that little..." Then out of nowhere a beautiful snow white butterfly fluttered by her. That was strange. There wasn't insects like that around here. disregarding it she continued to climb out. She got to the top and was able to pull herself out, when she noticed something strange.

"What the?" All around her was trees and bright green grass, and the smell of oak filled the air as the birds chirped. 'I could be wrong but Toto, I think were not in Tokyo anymore. She hoped of the side of the old wooden well and began calling out to her family.

"Grandpa, Mom, Are you there!?" She continued walking through the clearing. "Souta, Buyo! It's like the family shrine is not even..." She began, but was cut of when she saw the old sacred tree that they had at the Shrine.

"Ah, the tree." She hurriedly made her way to the tree, almost running 'That means I'm practically home' she soundly thought as she pushed her way through some old bushes, but when she got into the clearing she was even more surprised at what she found. Nothing. Just the tree. There wasn't a single building in view. It was like they had all packed up their things and gone of, but that's impossible. Theres no way that a whole Shrine could just up and disappear in just a few minutes. Then again this could be a different tree. If that was the case then...Where Was She!?

She was about to move closer to the tree when a bunch of men came out from nowhere holding arrows pointed at her.

"Hold it right there!" One of the men shouted, as they released the arrows and they came flying directly at her. At least that's what she first thought, and because of that she hung steadfastly onto the tree somehow hoping that the tree would save her, but all of the arrows missed piercing into the old tree creating an arch shape around her. The men quickly sprung into action, and tied her up. She was brought to a small village just outside the forest. There she was put down on a straw mat. The girl, finally realizing what was happening tried to wiggle her way out of the restraints.

"You didn't have to tie me up you know." She complained.

"It's a girl in strange clothes."

"Is she a foreigner?"

"You reckon it's war?"

"Of course it is, and right in the middle of rice planting season too."

"She could be a kitsune in disguise."

"Nah, them shape changing foxes are a lot trickier than that."

All of the villagers kept rambling on about their theories for the strange new girl.

'Top not, Top not, top not, top knot, What is this? The Japan midevil times?' She thought as she continued to listen to everyone around her.

"Make way for high priestess, Kaede!" One of the men called out. Just then an old woman in red and white robes made her way through the crowd. She was fairly old and had long grey hair that was tied low in a white ribbon. She carried a long wooden bow in her hand. 'Now what?' The girl thought. The old woman handed her bow to a man and took out a bag of ashes. She grabbed a handful and then proceeded to fling the ashes in the young girls face, all while chanting. "Demon be gone." The girl shook her head in attempts to keep the ashes away.

"Hey, Hey! I'm not a demon, okay!?"

"Are ye not? Then why do ye look so strange?" The old priestess asked, now a little confused at the situation. The man that had been carrying the old woman's bow leaned in and said.

"She could be a spy from another village."

"In that case she would be a fool." The woman started. "Who would invade such a poor village as ours." The woman than noticed something strange about the girl. and moved in closer to have a better look.

"Let me have a good look at ye." The woman said, but didn't wait for an answer before she held the girls face in one of her wrinkly hands, twisting her head around trying to verify what she had thought.

"Look clever girl, or be a halfwit."

'Why you!' The young girl angrily thought as the woman continued to move her face around. Kaede finally freed the girl of her grasp as she had gotten what she wanted.

"It's there, though I know not why." That's all that she said, and after she cut the young girl loose from the ropes. It was now nightfall and Kaede had invited the young girl inside her hut. She quickly cooked up some food for the odd girl.

"Stew?" The woman asked handing her a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. The young girl was still massaging her wrist from the earlier attack. and brightly smiled.

"Wow, that looks great. Real food!" She quickly grabbed a hold of the stew, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Bear us no ill will child, for though I now see ye mean us no harm." Kaede started stoking the fire pit. "In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust." The girl sighed then gently put on a fake smile.

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?"

"To-Ky-o. Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?"

"Uh, yeah! So I should get going." 'Though I've no idea how to get back of course.' She thought as she continued to eat her food. Kaede kept a stong and intense look at the young girl as she replayed the events that had transpired 50 years ago

-Flashback-

"Sister please, you must..!" A small girl knelt beside her dying sister. The older woman held onto what seem to be a beautiful jewel.

"Take the jewel Kaede, and see that it is burned with my body."

-End of Flashback-

'50 years have passed since then' Kaede thought as she continued to stoke the fire. Unaware of the demon that was making it's way to the village. The demon crashed through the village, breaking everything in it's path. A bell could be heard through the entire town, and men quickly sprung into action in hopes of saving their village.

"What's going on?" Kaede wondered as she and the young girl peer outside the hut. They quickly ran outside to find the same demon that had attacked the young girl in the well.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" The villagers screamed as they shot flaming arrows at the demon. The centipede lady grabbed onto a horse and flung it to the ground near Kaede and the girl, landing right in front of them with a loud thud.

"It's that thing!" The girl exclaimed, recognising it from before.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The demon screeched as it lunged it's way towards the teenager. They were able to move out of it's path just in time.

"It said sacred jewel." Kaede began, looking at the young girl. "Bare ye it still?" She asked in a panic.

"Uh, I have no idea. I mean I've heard of the jewel, but I..." The girl replied, still completely confused about everything. What was going on?

"The jewel, I must have it!" The centipede lady started to turn at an intense speed turning herself into a mini tornado, and wrecking the town still. 'That thing, it's after me.' The young girl thought as she realized that she was putting everyone's life in danger. Then two men appeared beside them.

"Spears, Arrows, Nothing works!"

"We must lur it to the dry well." The old priestess explained.

"The dry well?" The girl asked.

"Inside the forest." Kaede answered.

'The well I climbed out of' She thought, knowing exactly what Kaede was talking about. "Which way is the forest? Where the lights shining, right?" She said not hesitating for a second, and ran.

"Wait!" Kaede exclaimed hoping to catch her before she ran away, but was pushed down by the demon as it flew towards the young girl. The girl kept running as fast as she could, jumping of a tiny cliff into a small stream of water.

"I'll draw it away!" She yelled back to the villagers, not stopping for an instance.

"How is it she can see what can not be seen in the forest?" Kaede asked more to herself as she steadily got to her feet.

"Lady Kaede!" A group of men had assembled some horses and were heading her way. Kaede quickly got on.

The young girl was still running. She was running faster than she had ever ran in her life. 'Someone will save me, right?' She thought now panicking more than ever, but never stopping. 'They've got to!'

"Grandpa, mom, anybody! whoever you are, please somebody, HELP ME!"

A couple miles away, a strong half demon was traveling through a thicket of trees. When he felt a strange sensation overtake him. He quickly came to an abrupt stop and turned around.

"Is something wrong master?" A small flea leapt onto the man's shoulder, but before the flea was able to get an answer, the half demon took of in the direction of the village.

The young girl was still running for her life and proceeded to run up a hill towards the forest.

"The jewel, give it to me!" The demon cried as it slithered it's way up the slope.

"I told you, I don't have it!" The girl retorted, her lungs burning in her chest. She barely made it to the top when the demon smashed into the hill. Sending the girl flying through the air. She roughly landed on her stomach when she hit the ground. The girl picked herself of the ground and was about to continue running towards the well, when all of a sudden the demon sprung out from the tree. She was just about to attack her when the village men shot two harpoons at the monster. The young girls legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. Finally being able to take a breath. The men shot two more harpoons before one man called out.

"Good, now pull!" All the men began to pull at the demon hoping to draw it away from the girl.

"So I was saved." She said, just glad that she hadn't become so old demon's dinner. unfortunately the demon over powered the men and grabbed onto the young girl, who instinctively held onto a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

"AAHHH, let go of me!" She held on tightly as the demon tried to rip her from the ground.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" Growing impatient, the demon lunged towards her baring monstrous fangs.

"STOP IT!" The girl screamed, throwing her hand out and shooting the demon with a pure white light. With that the demon quickly retracted, but not before loosing three more arms. The young girl looked at her hand in astonishment.

"Hey, I did that before too, in the well." All of the villagers looked onpon her with pure amazement.

"But how did I do it though?" She wondered, staring at the three severed arms smoking in front of her. Then a bright pink glow started emanating from her left side, right under her chest.

"Uh, What's happening now?" But before she could figure anything out the demon attacked her once again, flinging her into the air. It was then that a beautiful pink jewel burst from her body.

'It came from inside me. Is that the sacred jewel?' she thought as she soared through the air. Gravity quickly took control and she fell to the ground with a big thud, the jewel landing right in front of her. The demon then proceeded to bind her to the old sacred tree. Holding a tight grasp on her.

"You're powerless to stop me now, little girl." The demon then stuck out it's long toung and lifted the jewel towards it's mouth, swallowing it whole.

"It swallowed the jewel, lady Kaede what should we do?" One of the village men called out. The centipede demon then called to it's severed arms, and reconnected everyone of them, except for the one she had lost in the well.

"Look, it's reforming." The young girl stated, still pinned to the tree. The demon then dramatically changed, and turned into a hideous, scaley, red eyed monster.

"At last, my power is complete!" The demon called out in a screech. It started to tighten it's grip on the girl, pushing her harder into the tree.

"It's crushing me!" The girl yelped. Then in a flashy blur, the tight grip vanished completely and the young girl was throw to the ground. The girl, confused at what had just happened looked towards the villagers, but none of them had moved a mussel. In fact it was like they were all frozen, a look of terror and surprise was glanced across all of their faces. The girl looked up to where they had laid their eyes, and was amazed at what she found. There standing in front of her was a tall and beautiful handsome man, with long and beautiful silver hair that was tied up with a black tie. He wore a red kimono, with black steel armor layered on top and a yellow sash that hung loosely across the steel, and on his feet were two black boots that were lined with gold, but the one thing that caught her eyes was that resting on top of his head were two silver dog ears that seemed to twitch in the wind, and just below he had eyes that shone brighter than the golden sun, and even further down were two little fangs poking out from his mouth.

He held out his hand for her, and she took his hand still in a daze. He lifted her up lightly of the ground and set her down softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously looking at her. The girl lightly blushed and drew her hand back quickly, a little flustered.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, Thank you." It was then she noticed the demon had been diced into small pieces, and now lay scattered across the grass, she also noticed that parts of the legs were twitching around.

"Ah, it's still moving!" She exclaimed.

"Quickly child. Find the glowing flesh. That's where the jewel will be, and it must be removed at once, lest the flesh of mistress centipede revive." Kaede called out from on top of her horse.

" Woh, tell me you're joking." The girl exclaimed, frantically searching around for the jewel.

"There it's that one." She said pointing to one of the flesh pieces. Kaede quickly went to retrieve the jewel, and when she did, the flesh immediately disintegrated into nothing but bone. The young girl turned back towards her hero to thank him.

"Thank you for saving me." She said giving him a gentle smile. She then noticed that one of the two swords that he carried began to pulse. The man quickly, with a serious face took a hold of the sword, and then pulled it out of the sheath. The girl didn't see anything special about it, in fact it looked like a piece of junk. She looked up at the man noticing the disappointment in his face.

"Tch, what a waste." He said putting the sword back in it's sheath.

"Young man, who are ye?" Kaede asked moving closer, but holding a tight grip on the jewel, almost as if she was protecting it from him. The man put on a toothy grin as he announced himself.

"I'm glad you asked. Some know me as the crimson steal, and others simply know me as the son of the lord of the West, but it always comes down to one name."

Kaede looked at the man with shock and horror as she realized who it was that she was speaking to. "Ye mean to tell me that ye are..." She stopped her sentence afraid to even utter the last part.

"You got it, I'm the future lord of the West, Inuyasha." He finished, still holding on to that cocky smirk. He then looked back at the young girl, completely ignoring the frightened Kaede.

"And who might you be, young lady?"

"My names Kagome."


	2. AN

sorry for the over due update, but I'm afraid I won't be able to write anything or update anything for a little bit. I have been dealing with some emotional stress and things are quite crazy at the moment. Sorry for the inconvinience, but I promise to update as soon as I can.

Thank you.


End file.
